Platinum's Lopunny
| type1=Normal | media=special | epnum=PS388 | epname=To and Fro with Froslass | prevonum=428 | current=With Platinum| noevo=incap | va=no | }} Platinum's Lopunny (Japanese: プラチナのミミロップ Platinum's Mimilop) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and her third overall. She is Platinum's first capture after starting her journey. As of Alternate Dimension Showdown X, she is level 51 and her Characteristic is "alert to sounds." History caught Lopunny sometime prior to Striking Out Snover, and was her first capture after starting her journey to Mt. Coronet. She was first seen in To and Fro with Froslass, participating in Platinum's Gym battle against Candice and her . Lopunny initially struggled due to Platinum's hesitancy since they had never battled before, but she soon shook it off and used Lopunny's agility and dance like movements to defeat Abomasnow. Lopunny then went up against and was immediately pinned down to prevent her from using the same strategy and was defeated. Before being defeated though, Platinum had Lopunny use in order to bring back to full health, allowing Platinum to win the battle. In Shorting Out Electivire, Lopunny was Platinum's first choice in her battle against Volkner and called out against . Lopunny fired a barrage of s but ended up missing and getting hit by . Although Volkner thought the battle was over, Lopunny used her speed to sneak up behind Elekid and use , giving Platinum the first win. In Getting the Drop on Gallade II, Lopunny participated in Platinum's Battle Castle challenge. Lopunny is picked as her last resort against due to and Rapidash being close to defeat. She first went up against his and almost took it out with one hit, but Houndoom endured thanks to its Focus Sash. Houndoom then countered with , but Platinum switched into Empoleon before the attack could hit. Lopunny was later sent out to battle against Darach's . Due to the type disadvantage and the damage taken from the battle before, Lopunny was easily outmaneuvered and took a direct hit from . Barely standing, Lopunny managed to crawl over to Gallade and land a weak Dizzy Punch before fainting. Darach laughed at her weakness, but soon found out that Gallade was inflicted with Lopunny's Ability and confused by Dizzy Punch. This allowed Empoleon to easily defeat him, giving Platinum the win. In Exit Empoleon, Lopunny fought in Platinum's Battle Arcade challenge. During the battle against Arcade Star Dahlia, Platinum and Dahlia had to switch Pokémon due to the roulette, meaning Lopunny and Platinum's other Pokémon were forced to fight against their Trainer. Although both sides were reluctant at first, both Platinum and her Pokémon manage to fight at their full strength, which eventually ended with Platinum as the victor. When Platinum went to challenge the in Softening Up Kakuna, she sent Lopunny and her other Pokémon to search for on Stark Mountain, who had gone missing. They soon return, heavily injured and exhausted with a similarly injured Looker and Buck. In The Final Dimensional Duel IX, Lopunny appeared once more during the battle against Charon inside the Distortion World. During the battle it was revealed that Platinum's whole party had caught Pokérus through her three new Pokémon, powering them up. Personality and characteristics Lopunny has been shown to be a powerful and agile battler, being able to dance around her opponents with ease. Despite being powerful, Platinum often uses her to help the rest of her team fight, by either inflicting statuses to opponents or her teammates. Lopunny has a strong connection with her and was the most reluctant of her Pokémon to fight against her during the Battle Arcade match. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Jump Kick|1=Healing Wish 1|2=Focus Blast|3=Dizzy Punch}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Jump Kick|1=Healing Wish|2=Focus Blast|3=Dizzy Punch}}}} Related articles Lopunny Category:Female characters (Pokémon) es:Lopunny de Platinum it:Lopunny di Platino ja:プラチナのミミロップ zh:普兰汀娜的长耳兔